You'd think… but no…
by SnowRider14
Summary: Something I have just came up with. Noobie passing by...    '


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, end of story. Though I would love to own Sakuno and Tezuka…

You'd think… but no… 

_You'd think that someone as capable as me would get over my realization of love in a matter of days. _

Trailing through a small route in between two buildings... only to arrive to a small garden filled of Sakura trees in full blossom. A young woman sat under one of these trees as she idly flipped the pages of the book. Her hair long and curly as it shaped her face making her lovelier than she already is.

_But no, the feeling grew even when she wasn't around. It grew into a form of puppy love, as it pines for her attention and her affection._

_You'd think that puppy love will die out in a matter of months and that by avoiding the object of affection will make easier. _

She tucks her wild strand of hair behind her ear as her honey brown eyes trace each and every sentence with loving care as if staring at her lover. A young man stood still, as his eyes devour the sight of her. He watched her carefully like a predator stalking its prey. Eyes never straying away from her, lovely ladies may walk past, but the man's eyes follows only one woman, and that woman is sitting under the sakura tree, completely unaware of his presence unlike the other women sharing the same garden.

_But no, instead the puppy love grows as the increasing time away from the one it loves. It transforms into a loyal dog, unwilling to leave the guarded love you have now. To think that no matter how much you want to look away, your eyes trained itself to follow her, the body as if having a mind of its own, walk closer as she walks away leaving a bigger gap between us._

_You'd think if I didn't see her for years, my love for her would eventually dissipate into the air and be forgotten. Giving me time to climb out of this river and dry myself. _

Deciding it was best to approach this goddess, he walks soundlessly across the garden ignoring every sigh of disappointment and every reject look as he did not spare them a glance as he made his way towards the woman sitting under that specific tree. A small excited giggle came from a 3 year old child playing nearby. The young man continues his task set before him, he was determined to talk to her.

_But no, because my eyes could no longer trace her, my ears no longer hear her sweet voice echoing in my head and my body no more closer to her than I was before. The only way to satisfy or ease my pain was to wrap my voice around her name. Muttering it like a chant echoed with longing, muttered like it would cause a portal to open, and she would step out of it and smile at me. Her memories never erased lingered to torture me, causing me sleepless nights. I wanted her out of my mind forever, but I couldn't let go. I yearn for her and long to be with her so much that it already hurts too much to let go._

Deciding it has been too long since he had revealed himself from the young woman. He laid a hand on her shoulder, hoping that hand would be the same one to take hold of her heart and love it senseless. Her lovely features struck his eyes in full blast as his eyes looked deep into her honey brown eyes. Slowly those eyes softened from alarm to complete love and adoration as she looked deep into the young man's eyes. The world around them dissolved as they can no longer feel the burning stares the women threw at them. She smiled, and all of the sudden the world didn't matter. It wasn't important that he was stuck in her eyes unable to move away. His hand did not move away either, as he kept it firmly clasped on her shoulder.

_You'd think after so many years, I would have confessed my undying love for her and make her mine. You would think I would return to her after waiting and delaying this undying love. _

"Mama!"  
The young child seen earlier tumbled towards the young woman as she instinctively released her magic on the man to curl her arms around the 3 year old boy as she looked up at the man once more.  
"You're late… Anata…"  
"Dada!"  
The young man smiled as he sat beside her only placing his arm around her as he hand one hand ruffling the boys hair before looking back at her.

_But no, she is my wife. It took me too long to realize that I have already reached the stage where I can no longer exist without her. I realized if I kept this going, I should shoot myself to watch her walk down the aisle with some other man. I seized my chance and proposed without thinking of dating. We had somewhat dated already, it didn't matter. My longing and desire couldn't settle for second best, for it knows and I know that I love her. I will continue to love her and no matter what you think…_

"Sakuno,"  
"Hai Kunimitsu?"  
"I love you."  
Her smile brighten as she leaned closer to him as he too leaned closer just inches apart from her lips as he heard her reply.  
"I love you too…"  
They shared a kiss as their baby lay asleep in her arms and caught deep in their embrace. Just like the first time they made him. The offspring of love. 

End


End file.
